


To Conquer The World With Love

by NymphdoraBlood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Devils, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, Goblins, Harems, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sirens, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphdoraBlood/pseuds/NymphdoraBlood
Summary: What's a girl to do when seven powerful beings that could destroy the very world fall head over heels in love with her? Well I can tell you one things its going to be a wild and fun ride. Sit back and enjoy the ride. Chaos has token over our heroines life and now she most deal with theses creature as they court her. (and yes a few character  are based around the anime katekyo hitman reborn but not exactly the same just the names.)





	1. Bruise And BiteMarks

SKULL DE MORT The Cloud Arcobaleno  
Bruise And Bitemarks

Once A Great King, Now He Lives With His Sins

Atlantis was a beautiful floating city in the sky. It was a perfect utopia. It was very advanced in mechanic and scientific revolution. They where millions of years more advanced than humans could even comprehend. Atlantis was very beautiful, a city of marble and shining jewels and gems. Atlanteans were very proud of their shining city. And that pride was the very reason for the fall.

See Atlantis would have never reached such advancements if it wasn't for the Old Gods. They gift the Atlanteans with the gift of knowledge, wisdom, ability, and power; that no other race had. The Atlantean race had been a favorite of the Old Gods.

And that was the very reason that Atlantis float above the earth. The Gods had wanted their chosen children closer to them. They had gifted the city with a precious stone. It lifts the city from the ground it had rest own and float millions of miles above the ground. It also protected the city and all her citizens from harm. It made it where they could breathe in the high altitude. It wraps the city in a protective barrier. 

But slowly over they forgot about the Gods. They forgot about the magic of the world. The monthly sacrifice and rituals slowly became bi-monthly, then every six months, then yearly till they stop altogether.

The royal family who job it was to appoint a priest and priestess no longer did it. They considered it nonsense; there was no God. Everything existed because of Science. It all was built. It all had a reasonable answer for its existence.

The Gods gave them many warning. Countless chances to correct their wrongs. Natural disasters became more common. Uncurbable diseases spread threw out the kingdom. The Gods even sent a vision to five different royals. They either knock back as nightmares; or when they gave the king their warning they were declared insane and thrown in prison. They gave the king one last warning, yet they where just laugh at.

So the Gods slowly began to corrupt the stone. The stone slowly over time began to break away. The once bright purple glow began to fade. Nobody knew what to do but they knew their city was falling from the sky. The city was in a panic.

Then one day it finally happened. The floating city became to fall down to the sea below rapidly. Finally after years of being forgotten the Gods where remembered. As the Atlanteans fell they prayed to the Gods. But their prayer fell on deaf. 

The Old Gods were all dead. You see a God can only exist if they are believed in. Their power is based around their worshipers. That was why they were so angry with the Atlanteans forgetting about them. 

There was only one Goddess left and she was dying. But she took pity on the people. And with her dying breath, she used the last of her energy she blessed the stone one last time. It was just enough to wrap a protective barrier around the city, but the city was still falling. And it sunk beneath the ocean. And there it is even today.

But the Atlanteans have done what they know to do best. They have adapted and change to suit their surrounding. They are now what we know as Sirens. And their king is Vladimir Minos. And he lives with the remainder of the fall. His once blond hair and emerald green eyes have changed to a vivid violet purple. 

Vladimir lives with the reminder every day of what a failure of a king he was. It was his fault that so many of his people; who put their trust into them are dead. He lives knowing that his selfish pride is the reason his kingdom is under the ocean. He changes his name from Vladimir Minos to Skull De Mort. It is his reminder of what a failure of a king he was. And he vowed to never put anything above the safety of his kingdom and his people

This is the story of Skull De Mort the Siren King.

Vladimir ruled the floating city, Skull ruled the sunken city.


	2. You Should See Me In A Crown

LAL LA ROUGH The Rain Arcobaleno 

Once a beautiful bride now a queen of the dead.

Lal Rain was the most beautiful girl in her village. Men would come from miles around to just gaze upon her beauty. But none could catch her. Until he came around. Samuel Winchester. He was the most perfect guy, tall, handsome, wealthy, and a gentleman. Everything a girl with nothing would want for a husband. Rain, as she prefeed to be called, was the daughter of the village whore and a farmer. She grew up with very little. But she would never settle for just anyone. She had her pride and knew what she wants in a husband.

And Samuel Winchester was it. They courted for a little over two months and he dropped to his knee and ask the question. Rain never felt more special then she did then. A wealthy lord on his knee before her the daughter of a whore.

The wedding was huge; the whole village was there. Women look on in envy in there at the beautiful bride as she walks down the aisle in her flowing dress. Men glared at the groom in a jealous rage. It was a perfect day for the start of a perfect life. Or so it seemed.

They had made it to their honeymoon cabin. And she had given him her innocents that night in the bed. But it was the next day when the truth was revealed. The men came from nowhere and forced themselves on Rain.

And afterward, the truth was revealed Samuel was hired by the men to lure Rain out her safe village so they could have their fun. The fact that a daughter of a cheap whore dare refuses them made them boil with rage. So they made a plan to put her in her place. 

After nearly a month of this vile toucher Rain finally managed to escape. But she was a soft girl she was protected and guarded by her village. She was well loved. And never had to survive the elements. As she laid there dying she cursed God. A creature made from an ancient curse came across her.

The dark creature took pity on the poor broken girl and offer a chance at a new life. A chance to get her revenge; all she had to do was take his hand. With the last of her dying strength, she took his hand. And she walks into the night.

After a week of the painful change. She was ready for her revenge. She had plotted planed in the few moments of sanity and free of the pain she had that long week.

She stalked them and slowly torched and broke them as they had done to her. Saving her 'loving' groom for last. She drags him to a hidden place and broke and shattered his mind over the course of a month. On the last day of the month, she allowed him to take his last breath before she slit his throat and left him there to die.

On that night with the moon at it's fullest there in that meadow, she played in a child and where she had said her vows. Rain laid there and closed her eyes for the last time. And when she has awoken from her rest Lal stood up. Ignoring the tear stains on her check she stood tall and proud. She turns and walks away; not once did she turn back toward where she came from. That was her past. That girl no longer existed, she was dead.

Lal was not just satisfied being just a nobody. She was meant for greatness and she knew it. So she trained every day and every night. The first of the creature of the night to die by her hands was her sire; she could not have someone who knew who she once was alive. He would get in her way. Then slowly her plan began to unfold. Many died by her hands. By soon everyone knew who was in charge now. Lal was the boogie man whispered but in fear in the darkness of night. Everyone knew you did not mess with her. She was the Vampire Queen. 

This is the story of Lal Le Rough the Vampire Queen

Rain was a Bride, Lal is a Queen


	3. The Devil With In

Renato "Reborn" Sinclair The Sun Arcobaleno

Once the Shining Morning Star Now He Rules Hell

Lucifer was Gods most favorite angel. He ruled over Heaven alongside the Father. He always followed his orders to a T. He never stops to ask why the orders where given he just followed them. When God said jump he didn't stop to ask how high, he knew just how high he had to jump in when it was demand of him. But then there came an order he could not obey.

God told Lucifer to love his creations more than he loved God himself. And that was a order that Lucifer could not obey. Why would God ask such a thing of him? It was impossible.

So Lucifer began to plot and plan. There could not be a being that he could love more than the Father. He would destroy the creature, then he would not be disobeying his orders.

He slowly gained the alliances of six other angels. They plotted behind God's back. Then the day came. The rebellion against Heaven. But it was seven against hundreds and God himself. No matter how powerful they were outnumbered.

God was not happy about the decision he had to make. But what else could he do; Lucifer rebelled against Heaven. He disobeyed his orders. So God had to throw his beloved friend out of Heaven.

Lucifer for once in his life was afraid as he was cast out of the Heavens. The pain he felt as his wings were burned off was agonizing. It was the most painful thing he had ever experience in his thousand years of existence. On top of the physical pain, but also there was a pain in his chest.

He was broken. Thrown out of the only place he has ever know as home. His dearest friend tuning his back on him. His father the very being that had created him threw him out. 

For the first hundred of years of his punishment he just wondered around lost not knowing what to do. But then he decides if Heaven did not want him then he would raise Hell. Not only will he raise it; he will RULE it. 

So he began to plot and plan. Slowly he took over Hell. It took a few ass kicking of annoying cocky demons, but soon he was the King. And what else would he do but torcher the angels that turn their backs to him. And to corrupt God's precious humans. 

Lucifer fell from Heaven; Renato "Reborn" Sinclair ruled Hell.


	4. Pit Of Vipers

Viper Di Gold The Mist Arcobaleno

Mammon to Viper  
Mammon D. Gold

Once A Prince Who Made A Mistake, Now A Cautious King

Mammon was the prince of Goblins. He father ruled under the mountain. And one day he would take his place. But for now, he was content with reading stories of the world above his mountain home. You see Mammon dreamed of one day going out and exploring the world above. He would visit the sea and valleys far and wide. 

His parents did not understand his fascination with the upper land. Their mountain home was perfect and safe. His parents were also not aware that he would adventure out from under the mountain. They were not aware of the friendship he has struck up with a Dragon.

One day when he went a little farther out than he usually did he met a human girl. He was fascinated by her. She was so small and fragile looking. Her hair was so dark a rich black, her eyes were dark brown, and her teeth were so dull looking. She was so different than any goblin. Goblin had hair like vivid colors of jewels their eyes were like this too, and their teeth were razor sharp. At that moment Mammon was in 'love' for the first time in his life.

Slowly over the course of months, he slowly gained her trust. And afterward, he slowly starts courting her in the way of Goblins. He did not listen to the warning of his dearest friend. Refused to listen to reason. He did not see the greed that shined in her eyes when she was present with courting gifts of the finniest jewels and golden jewelry.

And one day when his beloved ask to see his home, he did not think of anything of it. It was only proper she meet his parents before they were wed. So he took her to his home. His parents where a bit weary at first. But their soon warm up to her. After all their children's happiness meant more to them than old prejudiced.

Then one day when Mammon arrived home from visiting his Dragon friend, he arrived home to a horrible site. His home was in disarray and his beloved and seven other humans dead on the steps. For once since their meeting, his beloved was not the first thing on his mind. First was his younger siblings, then his parents, and lastly the safety of his kingdom.

He ran into the mountain over the body and into the throne room. This is where he found the dead body of his parents. They had died protecting their people and treasure. Luckily his siblings were down for their naps and did not have to be witness to this gruesome scene. 

The guard explains to the prince that the human had arrived with the thoughts of robbing the goblins and killing them all. The queen and king confronted them in the gate and had killed them all then and there but they had been badly injured in the process. And the healer could not heal them because the weapons had been coated in a poison that kills goblins. The poison from the dark shadow viper.

It was at that moment Mammon's heart broke. He was the one responsible for his parent's death. He vowed at that moment to never let his heart wonder far from his home. Mammon did not lie to his people he was honest with them and told them his foolishness was the reason for the attack. His kingdom and siblings forgave him, but he could not forgive himself.

As he ascends the throne he chose a name to remind himself of his crimes Viper.

Mammon was a prince, Viper is a king.


	5. I See Fire

Fon Solomon 

His Storm's Rage Destroy, Now He Is The Calm Before The Storm

was the Emperor of China billions of year ago. He was known among his people for his rage. You did not want to cross him. He would snap over the littlest things. The Raging Emperor was what he was known as.

He was known to destroy anything and everything when he was lost in his anger. He did not care what was destroyed under his wrath. Nor did he care who was harmed either. He only cared for himself.

But one day he fell for a beautiful lady of high standing. Now on normal circumstance to have the Emperor attention would a thing to celebrate. But not this time. Her family lived in fear of the Emperor taking her away. The Lady lived in fear of dying at the hands of her fiancé. Because when the Emperor request to court her they could not say no.

So slowly the Emperor court the Lady. And every day the Emperor slowly won the Lady's heart little by little. Then the day they would wed came. It was a grand celebration. People from all over the kingdom came to witness the Emperor and Ladys0 marriage vows.

And the kingdom was full of hope. For the Emperor had slowly changed through the courtship. He was more soft-spoken. He was more calm and tranquil. He was a completely different man by the end. For once the kingdom did not look upon their emperor with fear.

And all was great and grand for years. Then one day the Lady became full with a child. The whole kingdom rejoiced in the news that an heir was to be born. Everyone eagerly awaited the day for the child to be born.

But on the day the child was born, there were complications. The birth was to soon to fast for the Lady to bear. Both she and the child died within hours of each other. The lady drew her last when her child gave its first cry. She died thinking her child would live a long happy life. But barely an hour after the child gave her first breath she drew her last.

The Emperor was sent into a rage he has not felt in years. He completely destroyed the whole palace. Was this what the Gods had planned for his destiny; to love just to take it away from him. Was this his punishment for the sins of his past.

To rub salt into his freshly opened wounds a sorcerer came along and demand the Emperor wed her or she would curse the whole kingdom. The Emperor threw her in the dungeons without care. He was too heartbroken to care for her ridicules lies.

So the sorcerer placed a curse on the whole kingdom. The Emperor was full of rage so she turned the whole kingdom into a beast that were consumed by fire and rage. So the race of Dragons was born.

It took a few hundred years but they learned to control their rage and learn how to shift into human forms. Know as the lost Empire there Emperor was known as the Lost Emperor Fong.

Once Lost In His Storm, Now He Must Be The Center


	6. Tír na nÓg

Verde Di Vinci The Lighting Arcobaleno

He was once known as experiment 22-5-18-4-; now he is a Fae King. 

22-5-18-4-5  
Experiment 22-5-18-4-5 did not know how he came to be at The Organization. He has been there as far as he could remember and he could remember his whole three-hundred years. He was one of the least favorites of the experiments because he always asked questions about what the Scientist was doing and what the results were.

he has experienced his mouth being sewed shut quite a few times. He saw no point of hiding his curiosity. Experiment 22-5-18-4-5 was fascinated by what was going on around him. There was so much going on in the world and he wants to know it all.

He knew that he wasn't sure what he was. But he knew he wasn't what the Scientist called human. He also knew he wasn't the only non-human that The Organization had on the premises. He also knew the Scientist where human; at least the ones he interacted with were.

Experiment 22-5-18-4-5 got lucky when the head of the Organization changed at the turn of the century. The new head to delight in his curiosity. And he decides to teach all that he knew. The head taught him how to read and write. He even taught him different languages. This really caught Experiment 22-5-18-4-5 interests; up to this point he had not been aware that there were other languages out there.

Experiment 22-5-18-4-5 was taught many different things. Soon he was taught complex mathematical equations and advance thermology. He was taught religion and philosophy. And about culture all around the world. He was taught science that most can't even comprehend. Experiment 22-5-18-4-5 absorbed information like a sponge.

There were many bases and Experiment 22-5-18-4-5 had been to all of them learning all about the experiments that went on. The head treated Experiment 22-5-18-4-5 like his own child. Had even given him a name Gaines Di Vinci. Gaines meaning Ingenious or clever man and Di Vinci after the great Leonardo Di Vinci. 

Then one day there was an attack on the base where Experiment 22-5-18-4-5 was located. The base was in the middle of a great ancient forest. They were invaded by the Fae. They had come there for Gaines or as many still referred to him Experiment 22-5-18-4-5.

Apparently, he was a kidnap prince of the Fae kingdom. Though they did not bother to look for him for four-hundred years because he was the weaker smaller of the twins that were born that day. Plus there were many others who could ascend the throne. So why bother looking for a weak child that would not survive a cold winter.

But now all other pentanal queens/kings had died. Every last one of them. And they had finally broken down and decide to find the lost prince. They hope with him being raised by humans that he would be easy to manipulate him to do as they wished. Pity the fool on them Gains/Experiment 22-5-18-4-5 was a genius and would not be anyone plaything.

They gave a big speech about how great being Fae King would be for him. And told him all the plans they had for him. That was their mistake. Oh, he would go with because this 'magic' was just another form of Science for him to learn.

But he would not be their puppet to play doll with. He had enough of that when he was a toy for The Organization. He was his own man. And he was a master manipulator himself. He had been doing it for years. The Organization was under his thumb. The first thing he changed was child experiments. And from there he changed it to be his. As would this Fae Realm.

He played their games for a few centuries by the time they realized who was really the pawn it was too late. He was the King and everyone looks up to him for all the advancements he had made with his science and magic.

He was the King Verde of The Fae. And he was the great Scientists Verde Di Vinci son of Albert Elric.

Experiment 22-5-18-4-5 was a doll, Verde is a king among mice.


End file.
